


Trainspotting

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, FitzHunter - Freeform, M/M, UA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: FitzHunter, first kiss.<br/>Set early S2, canon compat until this point. UA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainspotting

Lance Hunter wasn’t used to having days off. Not structured ones, anyway. He picked up his work and put it down whenever he wanted. He wasn’t used to having a structured job – and even this one used the term very lightly. But after a particularly gruelling set of missions, Coulson had granted them all the day to themselves. Which was fine. Hunter was grateful. He had scratches and bruises like never before and he was glad for the opportunity to retreat without being seen to lick his wounds, but he was  _bored._ And, if he was honest, he had been enjoying the business as a distraction from certain skeletons he’d rather not have had to shove into his closet. But Hunter was rarely honest, so shove he did, and set off to find something to do.

That something he found in the lab. Coats and faces he didn’t know shuffled about the place, machines buzzed, and in the middle of it all was Fitz, leaning on his table, frowning at what appeared to be a dismembered radio. As Hunter watched, he frowned at a circuit board in his hand, picked a replacement up from the bench and eased it inside the guts of the machine with the precision of a surgeon. 

Hunter leant a hip against Fitz’ bench, and put one foot up on the bar that ran between the legs of the bench, a few inches off the ground. The other lab techs bristled away from his presence, just slightly. They were still edgy around Fitz, apparently, and around the people they recognized as higher-ups who could approach Fitz. The power this gentle, timid, shiny-eyed genius had would never fail to surprise Hunter, but the power of the lab dynamics, the hierarchy, made him feel more than a little out of place. He’d prefer the network-cell arrangement any day. Plus if it was a hierarchy based on intelligence, he should probably be kowtowing at the feet of at least half the people in this room. He’d be impressed if he could even name half the machines, let alone figure out how to use them – and heaven forbid, innovate. 

“Tape?” Fitz asked, holding out a hand.

“Uhm. Yeah sure.” Hunter looked around until he saw yellow and green striped electric tape lying by his elbow. He passed it to Fitz, who continued to work in silence, but who glanced at him a few seconds later. Hunter turned his eyes down to the benchtop, and picked up a short, fat,  _something_ that resembled a very high-tech handle of a screwdriver. He must have pressed something because a tiny knife blade unfolded from the side and he had to swallow a squeak of surprise when it nearly cut his finger. Fitz, the bastard, smiled to himself. Hunter glared as Fitz took the device from him, folded the knife away, and pressed a button that caused a tiny, claw-like fixture to spring from the end.

“Girls go out?” Fitz asked, frowning in concentration as he worked the wires with the claw. It was better than trying to use his shaking fingers for something so precise, but it was tricky, like playing Operation with chopsticks or toothpicks instead of tweezers. 

“Maybe.” Hunter smiled. He knew Fitz was messing with him; they’d have had to come past the lab to get out of the Playground. “Going shopping or something. Where’s Mack?”

“Lunch run with Trip. Should be back soon. We’re having an X-box match if you want to join.”

“Match.” Hunter snorted. “Ah, Brittania, I miss you.”

Fitz looks up from his work.

“How long you been in the States?” 

“On and off five years now. You?”

“Twelve, nearly.”

Hunter raised his eyebrows.

“I got a scholarship to MIT when I was- I was- straight out of school,” Fitz explained. “I hated it, at first. I don’t deal well with change. I was already a bit of a loner though, so I didn’t miss home too much. It was harder on my Mum than me, I think.”

“Hyeah.” Hunter nodded. It was easy to forget how young Fitz was. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he knew.

“Skye told me what happened to your friends. I’m really sorry.”

Hunter shifted, putting his foot back on the floor and retreating from the bench.

“Sorry, I talk a lot. I talked a lot. I, um.” Fitz frowned back at his work, but he didn’t resume it. He put the army-knife-like-device down, sighed, and turned to face Hunter properly.

“I wasn’t honest, exactly. Before. How I said there was this girl I liked? She wasn’t the only person I ever liked. There was a guy too. I mean nothing like her. But we were uh…we were together. And he left me too. And I didn’t want to say anything about it because people get weird about that sort of thing and I…I don’t even know why I brought it up, I just thought I should tell you because I told you before and you didn’t get angry at Simmons like Mack did so maybe you won’t get angry about this.”

“Why would I be angry, mate? You fell for a guy. It happens. Before I met Bobbi I had a guy too.” 

“Lucifer?”

“Ha. No. Cam, actually. We were way steadier than me and Bobbi, but I screwed it up. I’m not good at the slow burners. I do it all in the wrong order.” He shook his head and cast his eyes down. “I’m terrible at the whole…love…thing.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Fitz said softly, creeping closer to Hunter. “I don’t believe that.” 

“When I flip an SUV onto your heart you might be saying otherwise.”

“As opposed to being half drowned and incapacitated.”

Hunter frowned, and jerked his head up to look for the scientist, only to find that Fitz was so close, Hunter’s face cast a shadow over his eyes. It took him a second to recover his words. 

“Y-You’re not incapacitated.”

“’N’ you’re not bad at love.”

Lance Hunter barely inhaled to respond before Fitz pulled him down into a kiss. Hunter’s arms flailed for a moment in shock even as his lips returned Fitz’ pressure. He soon recovered, though, and pulled Fitz closer, squeezing an extra few seconds from the kiss before they both had to come up for air.

Point made, Fitz smiled. 

“Bastard.”

Hunter shoved him away and Fitz laughed, a blush rising in his cheeks as Mack pushed the lab door open enough to stick his head in and interrupt.

“Food’s here. You in, Hunter?”

“He’s in,” Fitz said, tapping Hunter’s chest to beckon him as he sprung toward the doorway. Hunter leapt after him, eager to stay on his toes. His heart was beating a little higher in his chest than usual, and as he caught the open door and slipped out after Fitz, he caught himself thinking:  _here I go again._

 


End file.
